


Helpful House-Elves

by JsPrincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Different settings in each chapter, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House-Elves are good for more than just cleaning. House-Elves truly care about their charges and these little ficlets are a glimpse at that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homesick

Madame Pomfrey, ma'am," the house elf called out.

The nurse came out of her office to find Mopsey, one of the Hogwarts elves, standing in the middle of the infirmary. "What's the matter, Mopsey, is someone hurt?"

"Mopsey not be knowing what to be doing with young Master Willis. He be making himself sick with the tears. He be saying he misses his mummy," Mopsey explained.

Madame Pomfrey smiled at the little elf who was always so kind to the Slytherin students. After telling the elf to wait just a moment, she went to her office and returned quickly with a single dose of calming draft. "I trust you know how to give this is Mister Willis without the rest of his house finding out?"

"Yes ma'am Madame Pomfrey ma'am. Mopsey be makin sure that no other Slytherins be makin fun of young Master Willis on his first night in this great castle. Mopsey be takin care of him real good," the elf answered earnestly.

"I know you will Mopsey, thank you for coming to find me," Madame Pomfrey praised.

The matron smiled as the elf popped away to help Mister Willis, thinking back to the day she had been a homesick first year, in this very castle, and the elves had helped her calm down.


	2. Braces Suck

She hated the braces that her muggle parents made her wear on her teeth. She'd told them a thousand times that she could get a healer to straighten her teeth in just a couple of minutes, but they insisted she do what they thought was best.

Her stomach rumbled as she walked back to her dorm. She hadn't eaten dinner. She couldn't take one more taunt about something stuck in her bloody braces, so she had decided that day that she just wouldn't eat if anyone else was around. Of course, it was quite difficult since everyone took their meals in the Great Hall, but she wasn't going to deal with the teasing anymore.

She made her way into the common room and went straight up to her bed. She was surprised to find a tray, laden with food, waiting on her bed. All her favorite things were there. Treacle tart, fried chicken, spinach salad, and even enchiladas, which was something she'd never seen at Hogwarts.

Jumping onto her bed, she closed the curtains and began to eat, thankful for a peaceful moment to calm her growling stomach.

When the tray was empty and her stomach full, a house elf popped onto the foot of her bed. "Dobby be bringing Missy food because Dobby sees that Missy is not eating all day. Missy needs to be eating. Dobby will keep bringing Missy foods so that Missy stays strong."

"Thank you, Dobby," she said quietly. "Thank you."


	3. Self-Harm

She came into her dorm room, tears in her eyes and flopped down on her bed. Flinging the curtains closed, she stuck her hand under her pillow and felt around wildly. Her eyes widened in terror when, instead of finding the razor blade she was so desperately searching for, she found a small box and a note.

Fearing she'd been found out by one of her head of house, Cho opened the note slowly. It read,

"Missy mustn't harm herself. Razors be for the hairs, not for the skins. Missy is beautiful and smart and wise."

Tears poured from her eyes. None of her so called friends cared about her anymore, no one understood why she was so upset over Cedric's death, they all saw him as just another Hufflepuff, but he'd been special to Cho. He was her first love, and her heart ached every minute of every day.

She opened the little box and found four of her favorite chocolates. She pulled one out of the box and popped it into her mouth, smiling when the empty space that the chocolate had occupied refilled itself.

She knew that the note was from a house elf, it was obvious by the phrasing and the spelled writing, but she also knew that she'd never know which one of the hundreds of elves that Hogwart's employed, had left it for her, but she was eternally grateful.


	4. Mimsy the Midwife

Mimsy was a good elf. Mimsy be a midwife elf. One of only a few in Britain who was a certified midwife and Mimsy usually helped with the patients while the healers and the human midwives was busy with others. Today was different though. This Missy Malfoy had requested Mimsy! Mimsy had never been in Malfoy Manor before.

Luna panted through the contractions, pushing and stopping at Mimsy instructed, and before you know it, without Luna ever cursing or screaming, a beautiful Malfoy heir was born.

After Mimsy had cleaned the baby and handed him to his mother for the first nursing, Draco sat down on the bed beside his wife. "Our son is beautiful. Thank you, my little nargle."

Luna smiled at her husband's pet name for her. He always said that she got inside his head and made his brain go fuzzy. "You should thank Mimsy too. I couldn't have done it so easily without her. Some people are so foolish, being afraid of a house-elf midwife. Only specially gifted house-elves can become midwives, did you know?"

"I did not," Draco answered, loving the crazy stories his wife told.

"Mimsy has a special gift that only some elves get. Her presence calms the mother and her magic helps the deliver progress quickly and with much less pain, making the birth less stressful for both myself and Scorpius here." Luna explained.

"Scorpius hmm? I like it."

"Scorpius Xenophilius Malfoy," Luna answered.

"That be a very strong name Missy. Mimsy will be takin her leave now unless Master or Missy be needin anything else," the little elf popped up.

"Thank you Mimsy," Luna said, allowing the elf to part.


	5. Molly gets a Hand

"Minley," sixteen year old Lily Luna Potter called to their house-elf.

Minley popped into the room with a deep bow that always made Lily giggle. "Minley would you go over to Grandma Weasley's house and do all the floors after she goes to sleep? She won't let any of us help her, but I know her joints are achy, even with the arthritis potion."

"Minley be doing whatever Missy Lily be wantin' her to do." The house-elf replied.

"Thank you Minley, please don't let Grandma Weasley know you're there, or she'll be upset with me."

At half past eleven, Minley popped quietly into the living room of the Burrow and began silently cleaning the carpets. When she finished the carpets in the living room, they were the vibrant shade of maroon that they'd been when the house was built. She moved on to the kitchen and scrubbed the tile until it sparkled, just as Molly had done when her children were younger.

Minley made her way slowly up the stairs, pausing outside each room to snap her fingers and remove all the dirt grime from the carpets. She stopped halfway up and quietly scrubbed the bathroom until it sparkled, and moved on, finishing all the bedrooms with a quiet snap. They weren't as vibrant and new looking as the living room carpet, because elf magic needed to be combined with good hard work in order to be at it's best, but Minley knew Missy Lily wouldn't be wanting her to risk waking the family.

When Minley finished the floors, she popped back to the Potter home and did her nightly cleaning there, before retiring to bed.

The next morning Molly Weasley woke up and knew something was different when she put her feet on the floor, because the carpet was fluffier than usual. She went throughout the house, from room to room, marveling at the beautiful clean floors.

When she got downstairs to the kitchen and saw it gleaming the way it had when she was younger, she got a tear in her eye. "Thank you. Who ever did this, thank you." She whispered.


	6. An Antlered Ravenclaw

"You were supposed to transfigure the TEACUP into a reindeer, not ME," the girl shouted, as little antlers began to sprout from her head. 

"Here, let me do the counter curse," the Hufflepuff boy said. 

"No! You'll charm my head right off next!" The antlered Ravenclaw shouted. "I'll go to Madame Pomfrey."

"You can't!" The boy cried. "You heard Professor McGonagall. No working ahead in our books unless we get her permission. We'll both have detention for a week."

"Well she's going to know something happened if I walk into class with Antlers tomorrow!" 

"I've got an idea. I've got a house-elf that's sort of become my friend. She's pretty helpful in tight situations. Minnie!" The boy called.

"What can Minnie be doing for yous?" the elf asked as she popped into the room.

"Well. We were practicing Transfiguration, even though we're not supposed to and I accidentally hit her with the spell, instead of the tea cup," the boy said with a sheepish look.

"Minnie can be fixin you right up," she said with a nod to the Ravenclaw.

Minnie snapped her fingers and the antlers fell right off the girl's head. 

"Oh thank you Minnie!" She squealed.

"You be callin Minnie anytime you be needin help!" Minnie said, before popping back out of the room.

"Don't expect me to partner you in Transfiguration again," the girl said before storming out of the empty classroom they'd been practicing in.


End file.
